<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MI ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN (NaruSasu) by SaraleguiNeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891615">MI ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN (NaruSasu)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraleguiNeko/pseuds/SaraleguiNeko'>SaraleguiNeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BL, Boys' Love, Doncel, Drama, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, NaruSasu - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, Shotacon, Yaoi, finalizada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraleguiNeko/pseuds/SaraleguiNeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Mi vida, necesito que hagas algo por mí -aunque con gran tristeza en el interior le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y maternal cargada de amor al pequeño.</p><p> -¿Qué sucede mami? -ladeaba su cabecita, pese a la dura e infeliz vida que había llevado sus ojos estaban llenos de inocencia.</p><p>-Quiero que huyas, vete tan lejos como puedas y nunca regreses ¿Has entendido?</p><p>-¿Ya no me quieres?- preguntó con tristeza.</p><p>-Al contrario mi amor, te amo, por eso quiero que seas feliz, vete lejos mi vida y nunca olvides que tu madre te ama -dio un beso en su frente y colocó su suéter, una prende algo gastada pero que le cubriría un poco del frio.</p><p>La vida de Sasuke no ha sido fácil, ha estado de dolor y pérdidas, por fortuna cuenta con un ángel que ayudará a que por fin sea feliz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MI ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN (NaruSasu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOTAS DEL FIC:</p><p>Neko: Bueno este es el fanfic que pidió la ganadora de mi concurso en donde debían notar el error que había en mi fic "Dobe... Volverás a ser mío" que hice en la página de Amor yaoi, pero apenas lo ando pasando a estos lares.</p><p>La ganadora fue Neko-chan 2015. Ella pidió:</p><p>Narusasu</p><p>Au</p><p>Angust</p><p>Y esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer, espero les guste.</p><p>Sasu: No entiendo que les hice que les encanta verme sufrir, de verdad, hasta feliz te pusiste cuando pidió NaruSasu.</p><p>Neko: Jeje. Que puedo decir disfruto causarte dolor XD</p><p>Aclaraciones del capítulo:</p><p>-Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos</p><p>No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke Uzumaki, un doncel de 22 años acudía a dejar flores a la tumba de una persona que fue muy importante en su vida y a la cual amaba con toda el alma pese a todo lo que había pasado.</p><p>—Hola, vine a verte y dejarte esto —sacó un ramo de flores que puso en aquel sepulcro—. Han pasado muchas cosas, pero al menos estoy cumpliendo la promesa que te hice y soy bastante feliz —sonrió mientras recordaba lo triste que fue su vida hasta que tuvo la fortuna de encontrarse a su rubio salvador.</p><p>
  <em>Flash back.</em>
</p><p>Los Uchiha eran una pobre y disfuncional familia, el padre era un borracho sin oficio ni beneficio incapaz de mantener un empleo, la madre era buena, trabajadora y se esforzaba mucho, al menos así lo hacía antes de caer terriblemente enferma.</p><p>—¡Mikoto! —llamaba el borracho hombre a su mujer que yacía acostada producto de la tuberculosis que le aquejaba—. Hazme algo de cenar, me muero de hambre ¡PERO YA! —clamó aquel hombre asustando a sus pequeños.</p><p>Itachi, el hijo mayor, un doncel de ocho años se escondió junto con su hermanito de seis, también un lindo y tranquilo doncel debajo de la cama pues temían que aquel hombre se tornara violento como solía hacerlo.</p><p>—Sasuke mantente en silencio —le decía al pequeño que prácticamente temblaba por el miedo y frio que había en aquella casa de tejas.</p><p>—Si Ita-ni —se aferraba con miedo al mayor a quien amaba demasiado, solo después que a su madre.</p><p>Tristemente aquella escena era por demás común en la familia, Fugaku maltrataba a Mikoto quien resistía en silencio, había veces en que incluso la violaba mientras sus hijos se escondían bajo la misma cama en que el mayor masacraba a la pobre mujer.</p><p>Las cosas siguieron empeorando cuando la enfermedad de Mikoto agravó por falta de cuidado, ya que lo poco que ganaba lavando ropa ajena Fugaku se lo quitaba para sus borracheras.</p><p>Cuando Itachi cumplió diez años fue vendido por su padre a un rubio que ofreció darle una vida mejor, un artista que era heredero de una gran fortuna y a quien no le importó hacerse de un "esclavo" menor de edad.</p><p>Aquello fue el primer golpe duro para Sasuke quien tuvo que ver como se llevaban a su hermano.</p><p>—¡Ita-ni! —corría tras los hombres de traje que sacaron de la casucha al mayor.</p><p>—¡Suéltenme! —trataba de soltarse pataleando e incluso lloraba al verse alejado de su madre y hermano—. ¡Mamá! —gritaba desesperado.</p><p>Mikoto quiso ir por su hijo, más Fugaku de un golpe la dejó inconsciente.</p><p>—No por favor —le pedía Sasuke a su padre quien recibía dinero de uno de los hombres que se llevaban a Itachi—. Papá no dejes que se lleven a mi hermanito.</p><p>—Mejor cállate tú, no sea que les haga una oferta de 2x1 a estos amables caballeros —seguido a ello se soltó a reír mientras su pequeño hijo no dejaba de llorar.</p><p>Aquel dinero que le dieron por la venta de su primogénito alcanzó para vivir algún tiempo, más no fue mucho, Fugaku gastaba ese dinero a manos llenas con mujeres, alcohol y drogas, tenía la confianza que podía vender a su hijo menor cuando estuviese un poco más grande, aunque mientras, no vacilaba en mandarlo a pedir limosna y cada que llegaba con las manos vacías golpeaba a su madre que solamente estaba en cama por lo delicada de su enfermedad.</p><p>Por casi dos años Fugaku se dedicó a explotar al menor, no solo lo obligaba a mendigar, lo ponía a hacer trabajos pesados para ganar más dinero, incluso el pobre niño estaba desnutrido por su escasa alimentación ya que el mayor siempre se quedaba con todo.</p><p>Una noche que Fugaku se acabó el dinero que llevaba por lo que no dudó en dar en "prenda" a su esposa, cuando Mikoto se dio cuenta que varios hombres estaban entrando a casa vio asustada a su pequeño.</p><p>—Mi vida, necesito que hagas algo por mí —aunque con gran tristeza en el interior le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y maternal cargada de amor al pequeño.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede mami? —ladeaba su cabecita, pese a la dura e infeliz vida que había llevado sus ojos estaban llenos de inocencia.</p><p>—Quiero que huyas, vete tan lejos como puedas y nunca regreses ¿Has entendido?</p><p>—¿Ya no me quieres?— preguntó con tristeza.</p><p>—Al contrario mi amor, te amo, por eso quiero que seas feliz, vete lejos mi vida y nunca olvides que tu madre te ama —dio un beso en su frente y colocó su suéter, una prende algo gastada pero que le cubriría un poco del frío.</p><p>Con la poca fuerza que tenía ayudó al niño a salir por la ventana, pero ella bien sabía que su esposo no dudaría en dar a su pequeñito tal y como lo hizo con Itachi.</p><p>Ese fue a segunda cosa que marcó a Sasuke, el oír los gritos de su madre a la distancia mientras él huía y saber que no tenía la fuerza para protegerla, incluso aquella fue la última noche que Mikoto sufrió pues tal abuso terminó finalmente con su vida.</p><p>A partir de allí el pequeño tuvo que vérselas muy duro, dormía debajo de un puente y por el día lavaba parabrisas de coches en las esquinas para ganar algo y tener que comer.</p><p>—"Mamá te extraño mucho" —pensaba al ver a una niña en el auto que acaba de limpiar que era atendida por su madre.</p><p>El pequeño lucía su ropa desgastada y sus zapatos rotos, desde que hubiera dejado su casa habían transcurrido cerca de tres meses, y la vida que llevaba era bastante dura. Justo uno de los autos que acababa de limpiar avanzó, no solo no le pagó, sino que no conforme con ello lo mojó cuando arrancó.</p><p>—"Genial, lo que me faltaba" —se veía sus mugrientas ropas y ahora también frías cuando un deportivo naranja se detuvo en el semáforo.</p><p>—Si Neji, ya te dije que ya voy para allá, tranquilo, llego en un rato más —hablaba el dueño del auto, un rubio de 16 años de edad que iba al teléfono con su amigo, el capitán del equipo de fútbol en el cual jugaba.</p><p>—"Este chico seguro la tiene demasiado fácil, seguro es un egoísta niño rico, justo como el que me mojó" —pensaba al limpiar el parabrisas del deportivo.</p><p>—Muchas gracias pequeño —le dirigió una sonrisa amable al niño dándole varias monedas para después arrancar el auto.</p><p>—"Creo que no es tan dobe" —pensaba feliz al ver las monedas, ese día podría darse el lujo de comer algo caliente y quizás hasta cenar.</p><p>Naruto Uzumaki era hijo de unos empresarios muy poderosos, llevaba el apellido de su madre pues era el de mayor renombre, recientemente se cambió de preparatoria ya que nuevamente se tuvo que mudar de ciudad.</p><p>Durante casi un mes el rubio cada que iba a su escuela procuraba dejarle un buen dinero a Sasuke, más el niño a veces se negaba a aceptarlo.</p><p>—No señor, lo siento, no puedo aceptar más dinero de usted —pese a estar necesitado sentía que abusaba de la bondad de Naruto y tampoco quería su lastima.</p><p>—Pero lo necesitas pequeño —el rubio veía casi incrédulo como Sasuke se negaba a recibir la ayuda.</p><p>—Lo siento señor, no puedo aceptar más su dinero, es demasiado.</p><p>—Hagamos un trato, para empezar no me llames señor, llámame Naruto, en segunda, tú limpias mi parabrisas y yo a cambio te daré como pago esto —buscó entre sus cosas encontrándose con su almuerzo—. Me parece un trato justo ¿Aceptas?</p><p>El pequeño no se pudo resistir a aceptar por más que quiso, aunque su orgullo decía "No" su estómago ya había aceptado, sin saberlo aquello fue el paso que marcó su destino.</p><p>Los días pasaban y el rubio procuraba siempre llevar algo diferente y sano al niño, había algo en su mirada que le hacía querer ayudarlo</p><p>Sasuke por su parte esperaba ansioso cada día a ver a ese gracioso joven, en más de una ocasión había estacionado su auto para platicar con él y acompañarlo a comer, era una de las pocas personas que se mostraba amable con él.</p><p>Naruto iba algo tarde al colegio, pero no deseaba dejar sin comer al azabache por lo que pese a ello fue a donde siempre estaba el niño, le esperó una hora más nunca llegó.</p><p>—¿Le habrá pasado algo? —pensaba angustiado, como el pequeño no llegaba decidió buscarle.</p><p>Recordó cierta ocasión en la que Sasuke le dijo por donde dormía, encendió su auto y fue por ese rumbo, en algún momento detuvo el coche al escuchar varios gritos, se bajó y se dejó guiar por ellos, lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado.</p><p>Cerca de tres tipos altos y pelo naranja tenían sometido a Sasuke, lo habían golpeado al grado de dejar su cara hinchada de lo amoratada que la tenía, estaban a punto de violarlo de no ser que Naruto interfirió.</p><p>—Suéltenlo ya, la policía ya mero llega —mintió mientras los hombres se reían.</p><p>—Teba —llamó el que claramente era el líder—. Enséñale una lección al güerito este.</p><p>Desafortunadamente para los hombres nadie les advirtió que Naruto era experto en defesa personal, su madre era maestra y campeona olímpica por lo que el rubio le dio la paliza de su vida a los tipos que salieron como huyendo podían.</p><p>—Sasu, Sasu, despierta pequeño —le llamaba mientras llevaba en brazos con la única persona en quien confiaba.</p><p>Pocos minutos después ya estaba con Iruka, su niñero y prácticamente segunda madre pues sus padres viajaban demasiado.</p><p>—¿Sensei como esta? —preguntaba angustiado cuando vio al moreno salir de su recamara en donde ahora Sasuke dormía.</p><p>—Está bien, los golpes no fracturaron nada, pero tendrá dolor unos días.</p><p>Iruka bañó al niño descubriendo que tenía una piel blanca, casi como de porcelana en vez de ser moreno, le puso la parte de arriba de una de las pijamas de seda que usaba Naruto y que al niño le quedaba como camisón quedando las mangas colgadas.</p><p>—Pobrecito, esos tipos incluso lo quisieron violar.</p><p>—Al menos llegaste a tiempo, ahora me preocupa más su desnutrición, dices que ese niño te dijo que tenía diez años, pero parece de menor de ocho.</p><p>—Sí, no le ha ido bien, hasta ahora...</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>—Que pienso quedármelo y ver por él.</p><p>—¡Estás loco! No puedes hacerlo, un niño es una gran responsabilidad, no es como los perros o gatos que solías traer cuando eras más chico, lo mejor que puedes hacer es mandarlo a un orfanato y ellos se harán cargo.</p><p>—No confió en esos sitios Iruka-sensei, hay algunos buenos, pero en muchos de ellos se venden a los niños.</p><p>—Naruto, aun eres menor de edad, necesitas un niñero para que te cuide, no puedes hacerte cargo del pequeño.</p><p>—Sensei, por favor ayúdame, no puedo devolverlo a la calle, seguro esos tipos ahora si lo violan, además mis padres nunca están, jamás se darán cuenta.</p><p>—Eres un necio, pero está bien, tienes mi apoyo, aunque eso sí, cuando estés en casa tu verás por él, mientras vayas a la escuela puedes estar tranquilo, yo me haré cargo.</p><p>—Claro que si —feliz abrazó a su maestro para después susurrar en su oído—, descuida, prometo no decirle nada a mis padres de tu romance con el jefe de seguridad —y temiendo por su vida se metió rápido a su recamara dejando a un apenado moreno.</p><p>Sasuke por su parte dormía como nunca en su vida, era la primera vez que descansaba en una cama, lo más cerca que había estado de una era el catre en donde dormía con su madre y hermano.</p><p>—"¿Estoy muerto?" —el pequeño incluso llegó a pensar que murió y estaba en alguna nube durmiendo, abrió lento sus ojitos encontrándose con Naruto que estaba a su lado jugando el en celular.</p><p>—¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasó? —como una película fue que pasó lo que había vivido con aquellos tipos que quisieron aprovecharse de él—. ¿Ellos me....? ¿Cómo a mamá? —sus ojitos se pusieron húmedos mientras Naruto lo abrazaba.</p><p>—No pequeño, no abusaron de ti.</p><p>—Pero vi como uno se sacó su... y quería que lo chupara, como le di una patada me empezaron a golpear.</p><p>—Tranquilo, llegué a tiempo, me preocupé cuando no llegaste a tiempo, fui a buscarte y pude detenerlos.</p><p>Sasuke se aferró a la camisa del rubio temblando un poco, miró a aquel muchacho que en esos momentos era su héroe.</p><p>—Gracias Naruto...</p><p>—Sasuke, no quiero que regreses allá, seguro esos tipos te buscan.</p><p>—Pero no tengo a donde ir —dijo triste mirando aquellos ojos azules que tanto lo hipnotizaban.</p><p>—Si quieres, quédate aquí, a mi lado, te cuidaré bien ¿Aceptas?</p><p>Sasuke no tuvo ni que pensarlo solo asintió y abrazó al rubio.</p><p>
  <em>Fin del flash back.</em>
</p><p>A partir de ese día la vida de Sasuke dio un vuelco de 360º grados, pasó de no tener nada a tenerlo todo. Iruka se encariñó rápidamente con él así como los demás sirvientes, toda la servidumbre consentía al niño y lo ocultaban de los padres de Naruto, aquel niñero incluso le enseñó a leer y escribir y fue prácticamente su maestro pues Sasuke jamás había pisado una escuela en su vida.</p><p>El rubio por su parte pasaba todo su tiempo libre con Sasuke, le encantaba enseñarle cosas y jugar con él, más todo cambió cuando Naruto entró a la universidad y debió mudarse a otra ciudad a estudiar.</p><p>Naturalmente el pequeño de en ese entonces doce años lo siguió por lo que ahora vivían en el departamento del rubio, más en ese entonces Sasuke ya sentía algo más que afecto o gratitud por Naruto.</p><p>
  <em>Flash back.</em>
</p><p>—Dobe... —miraba dormir a su muy amado rubio en la cama que compartían, pese a que en el nuevo departamento ya no tenía que esconderse de nadie e incluso contaba con su propia recamara pero seguía durmiendo al lado de su rubio.</p><p>Con algo de temor de verse descubierto besaba despacio los labios de un cansado rubio quien se dedicaba a estudiar casi todo el día.</p><p>—Mi dobe —susurraba despacio, siempre solía llamarlo así por lo torpe que era a veces, pero amaba aquella torpeza e inusual carácter infantil pese a tener 18 años.</p><p>Aquellos besos que solía darle desde que en cierta ocasión vio una película en donde se daban uno, sintió curiosidad por hacerlo, por lo que a los once años robó su primer beso al mayor, y desde entonces no había parado.</p><p>Más esa noche fue diferente, esa noche mientras era besado, Naruto despertó y vio como Sasuke incluso jalaba despacio la piel de sus labios.</p><p>—¿Sasuke? —le llamó sorprendido creyendo que era un sueño.</p><p>—Lo siento —sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse acuosos por el miedo de que ahora que lo descubrieron el rubio lo apartara de su lado—. Por favor perdóname...</p><p>Su miedo no era volver a las calles, sencillamente no quería alejarse de aquel que consideraba su héroe, quien lo salvó y amaba con toda el alma.</p><p>—¿Por qué me besaste teme?</p><p>La forma en que lo llamó lo tranquilizó, irónicamente solía llamarle así cuando estaba de buen humor.</p><p>—Porque te amo —confesó el niño con algo de vergüenza.</p><p>—Sasuke sabes bien que no estás obligado a quererme —Naruto creía que ese sentimiento de amor era confundido con el de gratitud.</p><p>—No seas dobe, en verdad te amo, no es solo gratitud como dices, está bien si no me quieres a mí, solo déjame seguir a tu lado —dijo casi rogando.</p><p>Sasuke ya se había resignado a una vida cerca de Naruto sin estar con él realmente, estaría a su lado cuando el rubio se casara con alguna chica o doncel, cuando heredara la empresa de sus padres, y con algo de suerte quizás cuando fuera un anciano, era algo con lo que podría estar feliz, siempre cuando estuviera al lado suyo.</p><p>Para sorpresa de Sasuke, Naruto lo besó mientras el pequeño abría grandes los ojos dejándose llevar por la situación.</p><p>—Sasuke, yo también te amo, y si estás seguro que lo que sientes es amor y no gratitud entonces me gustaría que fueras mi novio.</p><p>No tuvo que pensárselo, abrazó al mayor a manera de respuesta asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza.</p><p>Fin del flash back.</p><p>Desde entonces eran pareja, al inicio lo mantuvieron en secreto pues Naruto tenía 18 años y Sasuke solo 12, pese a eso ambos se amaban aunque procuraban solo darse besos cuando estaban en su departamento.</p><p>Tristemente Sasuke aún tenía heridas que no lograba sanar, cuando cumplió los quince años quiso tener relaciones sexuales con su rubio, más el trauma de lo que vivió no se lo permitió.</p><p>
  <em>Flash back.</em>
</p><p>Era el cumpleaños número quince de Sasuke, en ese entonces Naruto ya tenía veintiún años, pero lejos de ser una fecha alegre, Sasuke se la pasaba en la orilla de la cama llorando.</p><p>—Lo siento, pensé que esta vez sí podría pero...</p><p>—Tranquilo mi amor —le abrazaba por la espalda tratando de calmarle.</p><p>—Pero seguramente ya estás harto de mí, deberías buscarte a alguien que sea capaz de tener intimidad contigo.</p><p>El moreno se culpaba, pues desde que eran novios Naruto le había respetado, primero porque era un niño, pero después porque los recuerdos del pasado de Sasuke le impedían tener algo más, era como volver a ser ese niño de seis años que se esconde bajo la cama mientras su padre violaba a su madre, o como cuando unos sujetos quisieron violarlo bajo un puente.</p><p>Cada que lo intentaban el moreno o lloraba o comenzaba a hiperventilarse, situación que lo tenía frustrado, Naruto le daba todo y él no podía darle un simple regalo como lo era su virginidad, era el pensamiento del menor.</p><p>—Ya amor, está bien, de verdad, puedo esperarte más —el rubio trataba de parar el llanto de su amado sin éxito. Pese a su edad seguía siendo virgen, y no le importaba seguir siéndolo, esperaría toda su vida de ser necesario.</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>—¡Shhh! Es tu cumpleaños el día de hoy, debes estar feliz, anda, límpiate esa carita, iremos a celebrar.</p><p>—Dobe, mañana tienes examen, mejor para el fin de semana —le sonrió cálido y se acurrucó en sus brazos como hacía cada que tenía miedo.</p><p>Casi un año después de eso fue que Sasuke por fin pudo tener relaciones sexuales con Naruto, gracias a la terapia en la que entró.</p><p>—¡Ah! —gimió al llegar al orgasmo aferrándose a la espalda de su rubio.</p><p>—Delicioso —dijo Naruto en el oído de su amado.</p><p>—Dobe... —respiraba agitado por el recién orgasmo—. Te viniste dentro tonto, puedo quedar embarazado si no tienes cuidado.</p><p>—Seria lindo, a mí me encantaría tener una familia contigo —daba pequeños besitos por el rostro del menor.</p><p>—Torpe, aun sigues estudiando, debes pensar primero en terminar tu carrera y ya luego pensar en otras cosas.</p><p>—Sasuke, en unos meses cuando termine mis estudios y comience a trabajar quiero que te cases conmigo.</p><p>Sasuke sonrió mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su rubio.</p><p>
  <em>Fin del flash back.</em>
</p><p>Y aquella fue una promesa que Naruto cumplió, apenas Sasuke obtuvo la mayoría de edad al día siguiente se casaron.</p><p>Como el moreno no estaba registrado, tuvieron que hacerlo, Iruka y Kakashi gustosos lo adoptaron quedando como los padres legales de Sasuke.</p><p>Aunque casi días después fue que Naruto y Sasuke contrajeron nupcias, Kushina y Minato, padres del rubio aceptaron al moreno, más nunca se enteraron de que de niño vivió en su casa.</p><p>En esos momentos se hallaba en el panteón, ahora el moreno tenía 22 años y su rubio 28.</p><p>—¡Sasuke! —gritaba Naruto al encontrarle recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por su atrevimiento.</p><p>—Usuratonkashi compórtate, estamos en un cementerio, ten un poco de respeto.</p><p>—Lo siento teme, es que se me hizo tarde en la oficina, fui a la casa pero ya te habías ido.</p><p>—Debiste quedarte allá.</p><p>—No teme, quedé de acompañarte —dirigió una sonrisa de apoyo a su amado que fue devuelta con el mismo cariño, en aquella lapida el nombre "Mikoto" estaba grabado.</p><p>Tristemente la morena falleció la misma noche que Sasuke escapó, algunos vecinos cooperaron para su entierro, una tumba sencilla con una cruz de madera, más cuando Sasuke logró dar con su madre le mandó a construir una hermosa tumba tumba con un ángel de mármol.</p><p>El epitafio era breve y conciso "Aquí yace mi ángel guardián" y debajo solo el nombre de la mujer pues no quiso mancillar el monumento con el apellido de Fugaku.</p><p>De aquel hombre que tanto daño causó solo se supo que apareció flotando boca abajo en un río, ya que al parecer debía mucho dinero.</p><p>—Dobe espérame en la limusina, quiero hablar un rato más con mamá.</p><p>—Está bien, pero si me necesitas sabes que cuentas conmigo —dio un rápido beso y regresó al auto a esperar a su pareja.</p><p>—Mamá muchas gracias por cuidarme desde haya arriba, si no fuera por ti seguramente habría terminado mal, incluso creo que... fuiste tú quien me mandó a Naruto para ayudarme.</p><p>Un viento revoloteó los arboles moviéndolos con fuerza cosa que lejos de asustar al moreno le hizo sentir la presencia de su madre.</p><p>—Mamá no solo vine a visitarte, también deseaba pedirte un favor —se agachó a la tumba en donde comenzó a susurrar—. Serás abuela, hoy le daré la noticia a Naruto, pero primero quería contarte a ti, así que necesito que ahora no solo seas mi ángel guardián, también deberás de ver por tus nietos.</p><p>Se despidió y se fue a la limusina en donde Naruto ya lo esperaba, irían a cenar y allí planeaba decirle la noticia.</p><p>Naruto también tenía una sorpresa para el azabache, después de mucho tiempo buscando, logró encontrar a Itachi, quien ahora era pareja del mismo artista que lo compró e incluso tenían tres hermosas hijas.</p><p>Irónicamente venderlo fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Itachi, pues conoció al amor de su vida que fue su comprador y esa misma noche al restaurante acudirían Deidara e Itachi junto con sus nenas para reencontrarlo con Sasuke.</p><p>—Dobe te tengo una sorpresa el día de hoy.</p><p>—Yo también teme.</p><p>—No le gana a la mía.</p><p>—No creo dobe —sonrió arrogantemente pues tenía la seguridad que su rubio estaría feliz con la noticia.</p><p>Para aquella pareja sin duda sería una de las noches más felices de su vida pues después de todo el sufrimiento que el moreno experimentó ahora le aguardaba un porvenir brillante y perfecto, dejando las lágrimas atrás.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                           Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas del final:</p><p>Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, un fic cortito pero que me gustó realizar.</p><p>También les invito a que se unan a mi grupo, es SASUNARU/NARUSASU, solo se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard, así que si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, el nombre de la dirección si desean unirse en Facebok es:</p><p>Grupo "SHHH... SASUNARU NARUSASU"</p><p>Sasu: Bueno si ya acabaste con tus comerciales ya termina las notas.</p><p>Neko: Bueno pues espero les haya gustado, si gustan enviarme un comentario se los agradeceré mucho, todos serán bienvenidos y agradecidos y los responderé todos.</p><p>Muchas gracias por leer</p><p>Jane!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>